Travelogue (transcript)
Episode: Travelogue episode begins in a TV studio. Ren: Hello, folks. Stimpy: This week we're gonna visit one of America's colonies, deep in the wild of the lost continent of... Acromeglia! Of course, all professional travelogue host know that you to the proper GEAR for the hazardous journey such as this. Ren: And with that in mind, we now go to the most important outlet for such gear. The vacation wig store! Not just any wig will do. Stimpy: Right you are, Ren. It's so important to have a right hair with traveling. wears a wig and tissue. Ren got a wig too. Ren: Now fully prepared for the proper headgear, we return to the studio. The final step for the process to pack our bags. With one of the most useless of necessities. Stimpy: Things that I hard to come buying four in countries. Such a various forms of processed meats! And you'll be also need... WIENERS! You gotta get a Vitamin double, you know. And last, but not least, the most valuable item to bring over sees... even more valuable than gold... chewing gum! And now, with our belonging neatly pack, It's time to load the mop on... The wildebeest. throws the rock at Wildebeest's back Wildebeest: Ohh, my back. My back. Ohhh... Stimpy: Well, here we are in the airport. Ren: And there's our plane! Ain't she a beaute? Stimpy: Our brains swell with the intestation as we borrow our aircraft. Stimpy, Wildebeest and all the bags goes on the airplane. Announcer: Welcome to Micro-Acme air. Flight on 13. Please passing your seatbelts and prepare for departer. Man looks at the lady with dynamite. The clock was ticking. Airplane are flying in the air. Ren was waiting. Ren looks at Stimpy eating a disgusting sandwich, Ren turns green of sickness. Ren was fainted. Cuts to Airplane Ren: Remember Stimpy, As on voice of our country, we must happily except costumes with means hideous to us. Stimpy: gasps Look Ren, the town's people have come out to greet us. the people are angry. They brought the tank and cannons. Ren: Heh heh. Looks like our locals is greeting us introdiction of display of their fireworks. fires at the Airplane. Airplane stops. Ren was reading newspaper. Stimpy was creating a skirt. Cuts to Airplane falls down. Cuts to Ren and Stimpy spins around laughing. Airplane smash on the ground. Ren: Greetings oh gentlefolk of caract motaqua. Stimpy: Hello, oh el friendos! Uhhh.. LACUCUASHA of dee monday swapo. Mis pa? King: Here de goose, yes. Thee castle for NORTH-cHE! Ren: Thank you! Thank you! We look very honor you indeed. Aheh. In fact, I was- bonks on Ren's head King: Here de goose, yes. Thee castle for NORTH-cHE! Stimpy: Well, I uhhh... bonks on Stimpy's head, Fades to Ren and Stimpy is all tied up Ren: Now we partay of the condictional... Welcome in ceremonies. First, the hothead plunge. and Stimpy's head goes in the water. Ren: It's truely trifted. Louch indeed. Anthet costumes fasinating land. and Stimpy has a small heads. voice Oh thanks. was raspberries voice And now, the greatest honor of all, the stone only the most repared of foreign digniteries. The back-shaving ceremony. Heh heh. The bath master shows us to the agent shaving bench. Stimpy: like Popeye I love to go swimmin' with bowlegged Wimin. look at the brush. Men brushes Stimpy's back voice Oooh, kinda luxurious, huh Ren? nods "Yes". Men uses a sharp knife. He shaves Ren and Stimpy. Wha? Ohh. Ehh. Oh! Ahhh. and Stimpy's back is all skinnyburn. Stimpy was scratching his back. Ren: Next, we move on to, the feast of the thousand purchase. You're in luck, Stimpy. They're honoring us with our national dishes. Chickenhead bread and... Monkey Brain Soup. Stimpy: Monkey Brain Soup? nervously Gulp. I can't eat that. Ren: It make seem repossive but it's our duty is guest in the Ordland to taste their countral fair. Stimpy: Ooh, it's icky and stinky and... stares Stimpy Ren: Now Stimpy will dissipates in tasting witness. chews it and barfs on the bowl. The audience is cheering Ah, just the reaction the locals had hoped for. Good work, Stimpy. And now, it's my turn. chews it Ahh, that strangely sweet grapefruit. Barf. spits out. Audience stares at Ren. I think somehow evented that. I better think fast. MMM-mmm. I don't know what is worst, the smell or the taste. looks Monkeybrain soup There's a hair in my soup! was barfing on the bowl, the audience was cheering. Politness is the universal language. No trip to remain for the complete without... TAXI! A tour of the local points of interest, first on the tour, we visit one of our country of nature industries. Stimpy: Elvis Presley is the way to prost oversee to bring comedy is let namely of the conversation NX port of the country's most funding quality, New americans, Grown in the black further souls of the country's bottom land, New american got harvested, shortening, smoke, and aid. Ren: Deleted scene Next, we're off to see one of the most popular fractions. The one and only... Ol' Faceful! A natural hot greaser right here on the kiddie's square. Ren and Stimpy: Gosh. Elvis Presley: You know, Ol' faceful's eruptions, I'll show bump to at, you can set your watch about. was watching a watch. Ol' Faceful gets up. Ren stares the watch. Ol' Faceful's stomach growls and it's about to barf. All the people runs off. Ol' Faceful burps and barfs at Ren. Stimpy: The next leg of our journey takes us to Acroneglia's 12 wonders of the world. Disgraceland. Elvis Presley: This dilations state was built by nation's found. The great yahoo's of fair. As a monument the BAD takes. And the grounds they gotten by the country's most secret animal. The Baboon! Stimpy: Look Ren, there's one now! was pants heavily and runs at Ren. Baboon tears Ren's face off. Baboon runs it. Baboon throws the Ren's face on the tree. Old man's face: Ohhh. face looks at Old man's face You're so lucky. Not everyone get this britheridge. Old Man: Oh he must truly be blessed! Ren: Stimpy, quick! looks at Ren has a skeleton's face. Take a picture! takes a picture at Ren and Baboon. Fades to Ren and Stimpy. We're lucky to be here this time of year because... It's revolution day! to castle Each year, the local celebrate the famous revolution, I'm holding another revolution. Stimpy: And now, we about to withness this templest change of the King's crown. Traditionally, once a year, The king of Acroneglia is the throne. Ren: Here, you're honor to withness of agent ritual. Where every moment has a meaning and every pro disabline has a movement. Stimpy: And here comes the new dictator, Zazu Coogod. And yes, he technologist the depost King. Ren: And now, the pondry hand wave to the angry mom, and that will... make it... official. Stimpy: Zazu is looking good today. throws the tomato at King. Ren: Zazu had the top of his form. hang his underwear at King and zooms away. And that about... wraps it up. audience was cheering We hope you enjoy this entertaining and educational trip that we taking today. Stimpy: Join us again next week, don't you? When we visit another interesting and storical far away land. Until then... Ren, Stimpy, Men: Tally Ho! three iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts